Dr Adam Crawford
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: Kadam Dentist Fic! Kurt hates the dentist, but changes his mind when he meets Dr. Adam Crawford!


**Hey guys, I came up with a new story. Apparently, boring classes are the best times to come up with stories. That's when I daydream and they just pop into my head.**

**So, I came up with this one :) I remembered watching 'Sadie Hawkins' and I just loved Adam. He was so sweet, funny, British, cute, & talented.**

**His version was 'Baby Got Back' was exceptional and it gave me an idea. I love reading and writing the Klaine dentist stories, but I thought it'd be cool if I write one with Adam as the dentist.**

**This is going to be just a One Shot by the way…**

**So, for you Kadam lovers, hopefully you'll enjoy this ;) And for you Klaine lovers, please read anyways lol :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Kurt hated and has always hated the dentist. It was his biggest fear. Just to avoid going to the dentist, he'd take care of his teeth and anytime his father set him up with one, he made sure to plan a way out of it.

Kurt had never had an issue's until now. Today he woke up, and his tooth ached. Kurt never knew something as simple as a tooth could hurt so much.

But he wasn't going to see a dentist about it. That'd be the last thing he'd do willing. Rachel was staying at Brody's for the weekend, so it gave Kurt time to get used to it or at least he wouldn't have to hide it for the weekend… or maybe he would.

Because out of any other weekend, his father, Burt decided he'd come visit his son in New York and Kurt was terrified. He couldn't have his dad find out, or he would force him to dentist with no way out of it.

Kurt figured if he didn't eat much of anything then he would be fine. But it was worse than that. It sometimes hurt Kurt to talk so, he had to always be prepared for that. His tooth seemed very sensitive considering anything made it hurt.

Kurt just had to make it two days and then his dad would be going home. But he'd be lucky to survive an hour with it.

It hurt Kurt so much that he didn't even care when his father turned on a football game. Kurt just sat back and watched it. Which made Burt curious.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Burt asked Kurt and at that moment Kurt knew he was caught. "Uh, nothing. Why?" Kurt lied. Burt could tell Kurt was lying.

"Uh, you're watching football. So, there is something there." Burt pointed out. "Are you sick?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Does your head hurt or any muscle pain?" Burt asked and Kurt shook his head. "Uh, toothache?" And Kurt said nothing. "You have a toothache don't you?"

Kurt then nodded. He had no choice, father was going to get it out of him somehow. "Okay, that makes sense. Now, you're going to see a dentist." Burt said and Kurt's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, that won't be necessary." Kurt insisted, nervously. Burt was very familiar with Kurt's fear of dentists. He was never successful in getting Kurt to go for a dental check up, but he knew Kurt had to go no matter what.

"Kurt, you have no choice. You probably need a filling, or something and you know that it can get worse the longer you wait." Burt said, and he wasn't wrong. Kurt knew that, but he wasn't going to go to a dentist that willingly.

"Dad, my tooth is fine, it's not that bad." Kurt insisted. "And don't bring up the point about football, because I'm really tired. I've been working and going to school." Kurt had a point, but Burt knew how to get around that.

"True, and I guess if your tooth is fine, then you won't mind me." Burt said, and at that moment, Kurt was confused. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

And then Burt slightly touched the side of Kurt's cheek and Kurt groaned in pain. "What was that for?" Kurt asked, after applying his hand to his cheek. "It just proves that you need to go to the dentist." Burt added.

"Yeah, but I- I can't pay for it." Kurt said, cleverly. "Kurt, you and I both know I still handle your medical and health bills." Burt said and Kurt looked down and sighed.

Burt then put his hand on Kurt's back. "Kurt, you're 19 years old, you need to see a dentist. There's nothing to be afraid of." Burt assured him, but Kurt didn't listen.

"Now, would you rather not go and be in pain for awhile, or go and be in the dentist chair for less than an hour and then have no more pain?" Burt asked him.

"I guess you're right." Kurt said. "Okay, I'll call and see when they can fit you in." Burt said as he got up from the couch to use the phone.

Burt returned 5 minutes later. "The earliest they could fit you in was in a half hour." Burt told him and Kurt's eyes widened. "You'll be fine. Now do you want me to drive you, or do you just want to take a cab?" Burt asked.

"I don't want to waste my money on a cab, so I guess you can drive me." Answered and Burt nodded. They were out the door ten minutes later and they got in the car and Burt started driving.

Kurt had to be there in 20 minutes, Luckily it wasn't that far. Frankly it took them longer to find directions. As Burt drove, Kurt wanted to talk to one of his friends, to take his mind off that he was actually going to the dentist.

He started texting Blaine, they hadn't spoken in a while since he started NYADA. He was glad they were still great friends.

When Kurt got a reply from Blaine, he could tell Blaine was happy to hear from him. The text read, _'__**Hey Kurt, nice to hear from you. What's up?' **_Kurt smiled and replied back, _**'You too. And I'm going to the dentist.'**_

Blaine answered back a minute later. '_**Oh why?' **_Blaine replied. Kurt then replied, _**'Toothache. I'm really nervous.' **_

Blaine knew about his fear, his dad, Blaine, Mercedes, Brittany, & Finn were the only ones who knew about it. At the moment, he wished Blaine was with him. Then 2 minutes later, Kurt got another text from Blaine, _**'Oh, you probably need a filling or something. And Kurt, you'll be okay, it's not that bad.'**_

They then were five minutes away from the office and Kurt became more nervous and replied back to Blaine saying, _**'Oh! Blaine, I'm really scared, they are going to hurt me. :'( I'm going to have a drill in my mouth'**_

Blaine then texted Kurt back in a matter of seconds. _**'It's okay. Just calm down. You are going to be fine. And even if your tooth needs to be drilled it won't hurt. I promise you'll be okay. Courage. Text me when you are done.'**_ Blaine replied.

Kurt took a deep breath and his nerves subsided a little. _**'Okay.'**_ Kurt texted back to Blaine and then the conversation between them ended. As Burt pulled into the parking lot of the dentist's office.

When they parked, Kurt's stomach turned, and he felt like he was on the erg of a panic attack. "I'll be out here, when you're done." Burt told him as Kurt got out of the car. He went inside and signed in.

He ended up waiting five minutes until he was called back, "Kurt, you can come with me now." A nice assistant said, when she walked into the waiting room. Kurt slowly got up and walked towards her.

"Hi, I'm Marissa. I'm an assistant." She told him and he nodded. "Nervous?" She asked and he nodded again. "Don't worry, it's not that bad." She told him.

They then walked into an examination room, where they were met by a taller man, with red hair, blue eyes and who looked young. He was very handsome.

"Hello Kurt, I'm Dr. Crawford, but you can call me Adam." He told Kurt, being more formal with him.

"Hi." Kurt replied nervously. "Nervous?" Adam asked and Kurt nodded. "I promise, you have nothing to worry about." He told him and Kurt felt slightly better.

"Alright, take a seat and I'll see what's bothering you." Adam said, requesting Kurt to sit in the patient's chair. And Kurt did.

Then Adam washed his hands, put on a pair of gloves, and sat on his stool that was right next to Kurt. Marissa, put a bib on Kurt and sat on her stool.

Adam then reclined Kurt's chair and turned on the over head light; positioning it over Kurt's mouth. "Alright, so let's see what causing you that pain, shall we." Adam said, as he grabbed his tools and held them near Kurt's mouth.

"Open wide." Adam instructed and Kurt obeyed, opening his mouth slowly and slightly. "Wider." Adam requested, and Kurt did. Adam started to examine all of Kurt's teeth; also poking them gently with his explorer tool.

He found Kurt's problem on one of his molars, he touched it very gently with his explorer tool, Kurt didn't yell or groan. But he felt it, and it really hurt. "Do you feel that, Kurt?" Adam asked him and Kurt nodded.

Then Adam retracted his tools and put them on the tray. "You have a cavity, so you'll need a filling." Adam told him, and Kurt became scared again. Adam noticed, so he put his hand on Kurt's shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing." Adam told him and it helped a little.

Adam then prepared the Novocain for Kurt, which made Kurt shaky. "Okay, you can close your eyes if you want. It does help." Adam told him and Kurt smiled slightly.

"Open." Adam said and Kurt complied. "Just close down a little." Adam added and Kurt did and then Adam administered the Novocain. Once it was injected, Kurt closed his eyes, and opened them when the needle was taken out. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.

Adam then grabbed the drill, "Alright, now I have to drill your tooth to get the decay out." Adam explained, but Kurt's attention was fully on the drill. "Don't worry Kurt, it won't hurt." Adam coaxed and Kurt smiled.

"Open wide." Adam said and Kurt did, he began to drill Kurt's tooth. It took about 5 minutes, and then he just had to apply Kurt's actual filling.

"Okay, now I just have to fill your tooth and dry it." Adam told him and Kurt nodded, with a smile on his face. It showed that Kurt trusted Adam.

"Open up." Adam said, and Kurt complied without hesitation. Adam filled Kurt's tooth and then dried the filling. Which took 4 minutes. Then Adam quickly polished his tooth.

"Okay, you're all done." Adam said as he raised Kurt's chair and turned off the light. Marissa took the bib off Kurt and threw it away as Kurt got up from the seat.

"Now, was that so bad?" Adam asked Kurt, giving him a nice friendly smile. "No, I guess not." Kurt answered and Adam chuckled a little under his breath.

"Okay, you are free to leave Kurt. It was nice meeting you." Adam said, as Kurt headed for the door. "Nice meeting you too Adam." Kurt said and then left.

He really liked Adam, he was very nice and cute too. Kurt was just happy to get out of there and felt much better once he got into the car.

"All done?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded. "Was it as bad as you thought?" Burt asked and Kurt shook his head. "No, the dentist was really nice." Kurt added and Burt smiled.

"So, do you think you'll go regularly now?" Burt asked, hopefully and Kurt smiled. "Maybe." He said.

The truth is Kurt would only go back to see Adam, probably just to see his handsome, and perfect face. And hear his sexy British accent. It was perfection.

**What did you think? I know I don't typically write Kadam stories, but I thought I'd try one. I honestly love Adam, and love his character. And his Voice :D**

**I think they are a good pairing, but don't worry, I'm still a Klainer. I'll try to update The New Normal and Save Me next. I'll work on them when I get to them.**

**The New Normal, will probably be updated next ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this and if you haven't heard Adam's version of 'Baby Got Back', go listen to it right now. It was pure talent! :)**

**And Favorite, Follow and Review :) Thank you. **

**Also join this new Glee RP, it's called Complications RP (It's like a Dalton Academy Version of Greys Anatomy), it was created by another author.**

**Also, check my Glee RP as well, it's called the World of Glee, lots of characters are left, I need a few more before I can start the first roleplay… :)**


End file.
